


All Fun and Games

by KyuuKyuuMoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Possesive boyfriend, and Madara oop-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuKyuuMoo/pseuds/KyuuKyuuMoo
Summary: Hello! Apparently I'm in the mood for one-shots :D Since the previous one was sad one, I made a fun one this time! xD Enjoy!
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Apparently I'm in the mood for one-shots :D Since the previous one was sad one, I made a fun one this time! xD Enjoy!

Madara and Hashirama walks into the Uchiha’s house with bags of food in their hands. The house was dark even thought it was hot and bright outside. Hashirama walks around the floor, turning on every light he could find while the house owner took the food out of the bags and counted it again just to be sure. He walks to the cabinet and pulled out some bowls and plates.

“Hashirama, could you call Izuna?” he called out to the other man. The house was silent as no reply comes. Madara rolled his eyes and called out to the man louder. There was no response again, so he sent out his sense, only to find Hashirama at the other side of the garden, next to the outside pond. He groaned in defeat, trust Hashirama to wander around like a child.

Madara took off his gloves and put them to the side. He casted out his sense further, easily finding Izuna in his room. But his brother’s chakra was moving around erratically in weird patterns. He sighed and make his way to the younger’s room. As he got closer, he keeps hearing small, weird sounds from the walls, but he shrugged it away.

But the closer he got to Izuna’s room, the louder the sounds become. Madara narrowed his eyes. Those sounds like gasps and moans? He growled in distaste. He swears, if Izuna brought a whore into this house, he will burn their hair off! With that in thought, he slides the door roughly, it made a rattling sound. Madara’s not surprise if the door fell out.

What surprises him was the sight inside. He expected a woman or a man, he’s not going to judge his brother’s preference. However, when he saw a pale back connected to familiar white hair on his brother’s lap, he rethinks all of his life choice. Madara couldn’t remember what he wanted to say, his attention was caught by two things.

The first is the red stripes on that white pale sweating back. He bet it was part of the man’s tattoo. The second thing is where his brother and that brother are connected. He felt a blush coming and he opened his mouth to shriek, but Izuna beat him to it. The younger pulled the duvet to cover the man above him until Madara couldn’t see anything, then he screamed.

**“GET OUT!”**

Madara pulled the door close in a breath and ran off. His whole body is burning, he doesn’t know if it’s from embarrassment or something else. He went back to the dining room and poured himself a cup of cold water. He downed it in one gulp, feeling the heat slowly leaving his face.

“Madara!”

The man jumped and whirled around, only to find Hashirama frowning at him while munching on chicken thighs. Madara quickly hit the man on the head and moved the rest of the chicken away from him. When the Senju whines and made grabbing motion with his hands, the Uchiha hissed and swats at his hands.

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” Hashirama asked with a concerned look. Madara opened his mouth but quickly closed it again. He thinks back to what he saw inside Izuna’s room and remembered pale back arching slightly. His felt the blush coming back to his face as he also remembered the moans and gasps.

“Nothing!” he said quickly and decided to keep his mind busy with other things. Like they should eat before the food become cold. He went to the back and returned with the pot of rice. It was still steaming, Izuna must have made it before he gets busy in his room. Madara put it on the table and told Hashirama to start eating.

“Are we not waiting for Izuna-kun?”

The Uchiha scrunched his nose and shook his head slowly. “He is…busy. We could save some aside for him,” he made a weak smile when Hashirama nodded. Madara then distracted himself by conversing with Hashirama about nothing and everything. It’s a good thing that Hashirama could run his mouth like a train.

It took around forty minutes until they finished. Hashirama lied down on the tatami floor, rubbing his swollen stomach from overeating. Meanwhile, Madara grumbles about the lazy man while he cleans up. When he heard loud stomping coming from the hallway, the two looked at each other for a brief second then out to the hallway.

Izuna walks in like a storm, his eyes swirls in glowing red and he locked his gaze to Madara. The younger Uchiha wears a black yukata loosely which shows his chest. It was littered with red marks and bite marks. Madara obviously avoids looking at that area, or his brother’s body in general. Which is why he didn’t saw Izuna’s hand reaching for him.

The older Uchiha didn’t have time to react before his neck was caught in a tight grip. It wasn’t painful or suffocating, but the shock that it was Izuna, rendered him frozen in place. Hashirama was next to him in a flash, gaping like a fish. Madara felt the shift in chakra and turned on his own Sharingan as countermeasure.

“Izuna, calm down,” he said as he raised one hand to hover over his brother’s chest. “Is it because I walked in on you? I apologize, I didn’t know you were, doing that. I wouldn’t enter if I knew,” he explained, but Izuna only sneered and gripped his brother’s neck tighter. Next to them, Hashirama flails around in confusion.

“It’s alright, nii-san. Turn off your Sharingan for me, and I will do it quick and painlessly,” Izuna tilted his head, his smile was twisted and dark.

“Do what? What are you doing, Izuna-kun? Let Madara go, please. We can talk it out,” Hashirama pleads as he moves his head between the two Uchiha.

Izuna chuckled darkly before answering, “don’t fret so much. I’m just going to erase a little bit of nii-san’s memories. It will be permanent, but it won’t affect your life, nii-san.”

Madara gulped in what he felt as fear, and glanced at Hashirama. The Senju put a hand over Izuna’s, “we can talk about this, Izuna-kun. Whatever Madara did, I’m sure we can make it right, you don’t have to do this.” The younger Uchiha narrowed his eyes and looked to the side, thinking about his choices. Then he let Madara go.

“Fine,” Izuna said suddenly. “Since you’re my brother, I will make an exception this once.”

Hashirama let out a relieved sigh and nodded to Madara. The Uchiha rubs his neck and looked at his brother hesitantly. “I’m sorry, Izuna. I won’t do it again,” he said slowly, watching his brother’s face relaxed. Feeling satisfied, the younger Uchiha nodded and smiles his usual smile.

“That’s right, nii-san. You won’t do it again. Tobirama is _mine_ , he belongs to me,” Izuna cocked his head to side. “You have no right to look at his skin, none of you,” he raised his index finger and poked Madara on his chest. “There won’t be next time. If you look at him like that again, I will gouge your eyes out, _nii-san_ ,” Izuna pats his brother’s cheeks a few times.

The younger Uchiha nodded to both men then left the room, back to his darling. Madara and Hashirama slumped to the floor, both felt like they just spent ten years of their lifespan. “What the hell was that?” Madara said, rubbing his face with his hand. Next to him, Hashirama laughed but it was too fake.

“That’s your brother,”

“Don’t get smart with me, Hashirama,”

The Senju crossed his legs and pursed his lips. Madara crossed his arms and legs, then he shook his head. “I have never seen Izuna like that. I didn’t even know our brothers are dating?” he gave Hashirama a bewildered look. The Senju grimace but he nodded.

“I’m surprised you didn’t know. Izuna-kun was very public with his _affections_. They have been dating for two years, if I remembered right.”

The Uchiha made a face at that, “that’s long. Can’t believe I didn’t realize it before. And that attitude, that’s not the Izuna I knew. Love sure changes people.” He laughed at his own words, but then he sighed sadly. “That was scary,” Madara admitted softly. Hashirama nodded fervently in agreement.

“I remember when he found out I still bath with Tobirama, he threatened to pull out my hair and nails,” the Senju shudders at the memory. Madara squeezed his eyes and hung his head. Suddenly he raised his head and looked at his friend with a hesitant look. “What’s wrong, Madara?”

“I thought you would, you know, be more stubborn about it. People doesn’t normally allow their brother to date someone that threaten them, I guess?” Madara shrugged.

Hashirama blinked in surprise at him, then he shook his head. “Izuna-kun is very possessive of my brother, that’s true. But that’s just how much he loves him. And he has never made Tobi sad or cry after they decided to go steady.”

Madara thinks that none of them truly understand about love, that’s why both him and Hashirama are accepting it calmly even thought they were threaten by Izuna. If it’s someone else, perhaps someone like Uzumaki Mito or Sarutobi Sasuke, they would say that his brother’s dangerous and crazy and shouldn’t be with Tobirama.

“So what now?” he asked.

Hashirama tilted his head and pursed his lips, “as long as they’re safe and happy, I say we close our eyes and ears, Madara.”

The Uchiha sighed in defeat, “it’s not even my relationship, and I already felt exhausted.”

* * *

Tobirama peeked out of the cover when Izuna entered the bedroom. The Uchiha gave him a small smile and went to sit on the futon next to his lover. He brushes those white hair bangs away and gave Tobirama’s forehead a quick peck. The Senju whines and wiggles under the cover. He is still naked, and the room has gotten cold after Izuna went out.

“Where did you go?” Tobirama asked with a pout.

Izuna chuckled softly, “just checking on our brothers.”

Tobirama’s eyes went wide and he pulled the cover higher, “anija is here?”

Izuna nodded, “and my brother.”

“Do you think they heard us?”

 _More than that, Madara saw us._ Izuna shook his head, “with how loud you were? No doubt.” He smirked and received playful punch on his chest. He caught Tobirama’s wrist and kissed it gently, “don’t worry about it. Nii-san doesn’t mind at all.”

Tobirama pouts anyway, “I wanted to tell Madara about us the proper way.”

The Uchiha rubs his lover’s wrist lovingly, “mm, maybe we can talk about it over dinner.” He leaned forward to catch Tobirama’s jaw in a soft kiss. Izuna slowly made his way down to his lover’s neck and skillfully nips the area. The Senju let out a soft moan and he quickly gripped Izuna’s shoulder as if his life was on the line.

“Izuna, we did, _nggh_ , twice!” Tobirama pulled the other man’s hair, but Izuna continue to attack him with kisses and bites. “I even ride you like you wanted!”

His lover’s hand found swollen red nipples and pulled, eliciting delicious gasp from Tobirama. “You know I can’t get enough of you, Tobi. I will massage you after this, okay?” Izuna grinned down, knowing full well that his lover always gives in to him. Tobirama huffed but he pulled the other man down for a deep kiss.

When they pulled apart, Tobirama scowled and flicked the other’s forehead teasingly. “No, no massage. You will turn it into another round of sex, you beast.” Izuna chuckled and leaned forwards to capture that enticing swollen nipple in his mouth.

_Mine._


End file.
